


Busted

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M, Michael has a bubble butt, Top Trevor, Trevor has a foot fetish, Trevor has a huge dick, Younger AH members all have a sneaker fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Trevor manages to coax Michael into experimenting with something he loved to do.-Work in progress-





	Busted

 

[Michael's Nikes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yGHsQXFthFZDTp6h4rRm_WWM75oAXWaQ)

 

[Trevor's Vans](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qQt32jT1x1AFFOBSDehnrLtwud9tZxSV) 

 

[Trevor's Adidas](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GgMQX8GKAO5AIFZivwpX1N9C836-86cC)

 

[Gavin's Nikes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DnFClOUmDNcOojeY_vPtIm3ooeZyIHSB) 

 

[Alfredo's Nikes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ItmmOrTDyQuDGqi-ZExajkg5frIwSiBs)

 

It was a night like any other, at least until Trevor decided to tell his boyfriend Michael about his private fetish. What Michael didn't know was that Trevor had a major sneaker fetish. Michael's Nikes had been causing all manner of fantasies in Trevor's mind, leading him to the conclusion that he should tell Michael. Michael had always been open-minded and supportive of everything Trevor did, but it didn't alter the fact that Trevor wasn't 100 percent sure that Michael would have a positive reaction. All he could do is hope for the best. 

 

"Hey, Michael?" Trevor asked after dinner. Michael looked over from where he was loading the dishwasher.

 

"What's up babe?" he asked.

 

'C'mere. I have to tell you something, something fetish related," Trevor said.

 

"Sure, be right there," Michael replied. After a few minutes, he walked over to the couch where Trevor was sitting and put his arm around his slender boyfriend's shoulders.

 

"What is it?" Michael asked.

 

Trevor decided to say it all at once, no procrastinating.

 

"I have a sneaker fetish!" he said.

 

"I know," Michael replied, kissing the side of Trevor's head.

 

"What do you mean you know?" Trevor asked.

 

"I've seen how you look at my Nikes. I've also seen you fucking your Vans and Adidas sneakers. I'm kind of surprised you haven't tried anything with mine," Michael said.

 

Trevor flushed red. Michael laughed softly.

 

"Well, I'm wearing them now, so they should be nice and warm. If you like smelling sneakers, go for it with mine, in fact, do whatever you want to them as long as you keep fucking me. I'll even fuck my Nikes while you fuck me if you want," Michael whispered into Trevor's ear. 

 

Trevor looked down at Michael's feet, arousal increasing as he saw the Nikes on Michael's feet. They were the ones he liked more than his other pair, with more white as opposed to his other pair, which were predominantly black. 

 

"I've always wanted to fuck those shoes Mikey. The fact that you're so accepting of it makes me love you even more,' Trevor said, turning to face his boyfriend. He looked into Michael's eyes then down to his plump lips, which he promptly kissed. He placed a hand on Michael's crotch, groaning as he felt Michael's thick dick hardening. With his other hand, Trevor reached down to Michael's foot, grabbing his ankle and lifting it to place in his lap. Trevor could feel his dick start to throb with the proximity of Michael's sneaker-clad foot. Michael, in full awareness of the effect it would have, softly rubbed his foot over Trevor's growing erection. 

 

"I can never get over just how big your dick is Trev," Michael whispered, eyes widening slightly.  Trevor just laughed softly.

 

"Even with how often it's buried in that big ass of yours?" he asked. Michael smirked at him.

 

"You love my bubble butt. You love hot dogging it, you love cumming on it," Michael said, leaning in close to Trevor. Trevor simply blushed and nodded, making Michael smile. He kissed Trevor on the cheek, continuing to massage Trevor's groin with his foot. Trevor started moaning with every movement, until he was fully erect, dick straining against his sweatpants. He glanced over to Michael's crotch and could see a similar situation there. Michael lifted his other foot and placed it in Trevor's lap so both feet were easily reached. Trevor took one foot in his hand and lifted it up in front of his face. He moved closer to the sneaker, pausing to look at Michael, who nodded encouragingly. Trevor looked  back at the Nike Airmax sneaker and kissed it softly. He could feel the warmth of Michael's foot through the shoe, which caused him to run his tongue all over the shoe. Trevor alternated between licking and kissing Michael's sneaker, until he decided on something. 

 

"Michael suggested it, so I'll go with it," Trevor thought to himself as he took hold of the shoe. He started pulling  it off Michael's foot, pausing briefly when he saw that Michael wasn't wearing socks. Trevor moaned at the sight of Michael's size 10.5 foot, wondering how soft and smooth the sole is. He put the thoughts to the back of his mind as Michael's sneaker came off. Trevor looked at the sneaker in his hand, turning it around, examining it from all sides. Michael had undone his jeans and slid a hand into his underwear, an Andrew Christian jockstrap, stroking his 9 inch dick while his boyfriend went to town on his shoe. Trevor was unaware of this, being focussed on Michael's shoe. He held it up as he looked into the interior which had been occupied by Michael's bare foot. He caught the slightest hint of a scent that he found heavenly coming from the sneaker in his hand. He brought it closer until he had slid his nose as far as possible into the shoe. The scent of Michael's feet mingled with the scent of his sweat, forming the heavenly scent Trevor was rapidly becoming addicted to. He held the sneaker on his face with one hand while he lowered his sweatpants with his other hand. Michael moaned as Trevor's immense bulge came into view. Trevor moved until his ass was over Michael's clothed length. Trevor lowered himself onto Michael's bulge until his ass was just touching Michael's crotch. He then ground his ass against Michael's groin, producing a loud groan of pleasure from his Jersey lover. Michael lowered his jeans, sliding them over one foot easily, Trevor furiously sniffing, licking and kissing the sneaker that he'd pulled off that foot. His other foot, still in a sneaker needed a bit of work, but eventually, Michael's smooth, well muscled body was revealed. Trevor looked down, having felt Michael moving underneath him. His eyes widened at the sight of Michael's body. With his free hand, he reached down to grope Michael's defined pecs, squeezing the plush muscle.

 

"You wanna fuck my pecs again babe?" Michael asked. Trevor snorted into Michael's shoe before lifting his ass and slamming it onto Michael's jockstrap covered dick. Michael grunted before smiling softly. Trevor moved the sneaker from his face.

 

"You know you like it rough," Trevor said, leaning down to kiss Michael's plump lips. Michael could taste hints of his shoe on Trevor's lips.  For some reason, it turned him on even more. Trevor, being abnormally perceptive sometimes, felt Michael's dick throb beneath his ass. He put two and two together and reached down to where his white Adidas sneakers sat on the floor. He picked one up and shoved it onto Michael's nose. Michael jumped, but enjoying the scent of Trevor's feet, held the sneaker on his nose, leaving Trevor free to do as he wished. He put Michael's sneaker down and got off of Michael to stand over him. He watched Michael inhale the scent from his sneaker, getting more and more aroused. He took his sneaker back from Michael, who looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust. He held out his hand for Michael, which he quickly grabbed and Trevor pulled him up off the couch. 

 

"Let's take this to the bedroom lover," Trevor whispered into Michael's ear. The Jersey man jolted and moaned softly, knowing what was to come. He walked towards the bedroom, picking up Trevor's Adidas sneakers along the way. Trevor moaned as Michael bent over, having a clear view of his lover's tight hole. Trevor remembered back to time before he began dating Michael. Back to when he'd caught Gavin furiously thrusting into Michael's black Vans. Gavin's ass wasn't as large as Michael's but was a definite bubble butt. The sight of Gavin's ass jiggling with every thrust turned Trevor on to the point that he walked into the room silently, lowered his pants, freed his dick and rubbed it against Gavin's ass, making the slender Brit jump.

 

"Trevor? What...what are you doing here?" Gavin asked.

 

"Oh Gavvy. What would Michael say if he caught you?" Trevor replied, rubbing his dick along Gavin's ass crack. 

 

"You can't tell him! I'll do anything," Gavin whispered. 

 

"Anything?" Trevor asked, squeezing Gavin's ass.

 

"You can fuck me all you like," Gavin replied, starting to moan. Trevor reached down to his Vans sneakers, pulled one off and held it out to Gavin.

 

"I want to fuck you while you rape Michael's shoe and have your nose buried in mine," Trevor said. Gavin just nodded, taking Trevor's sneaker and instantly slipping his large nose into it. Trevor took the opportunity to thrust his dick all at once into Gavin, causing the Brit to moan into Trevor's shoe. Trevor began slowly thrusting, letting Gavin get used to his size.

 

"God Trevor, your dick is huge! Good thing I like them big," Gavin said, causing Trevor to snort softly and increase the speed of his thrusts. They kept that up for a while, until Gavin's moans got louder as his climax got closer. He began fucking Michael's sneaker faster and faster until he couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned loudly as he came, filling Michael's shoe with his cum. This made Trevor cum, filling Gavin's tight hole. He kept thrusting though, watching Gavin inhaling the scent from his sneaker. Trevor slowed his thrusts, until he was simply pressed up against Gavin's slender back, dick still planted in Gavin's ass. He kissed the tanned skin on the back of Gavin's neck and slowly pulled out. Gavin moaned as he felt Trevor's dick leave his ass. That moment marked the beginning of a purely sexual relationship, which ended amicably when Trevor began dating Michael.

 

Coming back to the present, Trevor followed Michael into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned to see Michael lying on the bed, slowly stroking his dick with one hand, the other hand holding the sneaker that Trevor had been smelling. Trevor felt his dick throb at the sight. He walked over to the bed, shedding his clothes as he got closer. Michael opened his eyes to see Trevor standing by the bed, nude except a pair of briefs that were barely containing his erection. Michael started rubbing his sneaker on his dick, making Trevor moan as he got onto the bed next to Michael. He leant down to kiss Michael's plump lips, causing Michael to moan. 

 

"Turn over babe," Trevor said. Michael smirked and rolled over, exposing his ample ass. Trevor couldn't stop himself from smacking it then squeezing the plush cheeks. As he slid his dick between Michael's cheeks, he caught sight of something he had forgotten about poking out from under the bed. It was a box that held something Gavin gave Trevor to use when they were apart and even let him keep. Inside the box was Gavin's Nikes. The day he bought them, he showed them to Trevor who promptly started using them as his favorite cum dumps. The dark blue fabric was heavily marked where Trevor, Gavin, and later on Michael, had ejaculated, when they didn't cum inside them. As Trevor hotdogged Michael, he reached down to open the box to pull out Gavin's Nikes. He straightened up, Gavin's Nikes in his hand, only to see Michael with his nose buried in his Adidas sneaker, while he had his Nikes on the bed next to him. He could hear Michael noisily inhaling the scent of his feet. Unbeknownst to Trevor, Michael often wore his Nikes sockless, much like Trevor did in general. 

 

"Your feet smell amazing Trev," Michael said, before diving back into Trevor's sneaker. Trevor simply squeezed Michael's ass. He moved back, grabbed Michael's hips, lifted him up slightly so his bulge was visible. There was a wet patch already forming. Trevor pulled Michael's jockstrap off, grabbing his fat, throbbing dick, causing Michael to moan into Trevor's sneaker. He took one of Gavin's Nikes and guided Michael's dick into it. Michael moaned into Trevor's shoe as he felt the silky interior of Gavin's Nike sneaker on his dick. Trevor took his Adidas sneaker from Michael, replacing it with the shoe that matched the one his dick was in. Michael took the sneaker from Trevor and looked at it.

 

"Never realised just how fucking sexy these are," Michael said. He held the shoe up, examining it, before tentatively licking it. He must have liked it because he started making out with it, licking and sniffing it. As he did, he started thrusting into the other shoe. Trevor watched for a bit, taking a couple of pictures with his phone. He put his phone down on the bedside table before lubing up his dick. He lined it up with Michael's hole and shoved it in all at once. Michael moaned loudly has he felt Trevor's dick stretch him wide. Trevor started thrusting, starting slow but getting steadily faster. He reached down to grab one of Michael's Nikes and started running his tongue all over it. After making out with the sneaker he had fantasized about for so long and being able to fuck his boyfriend's luscious bubble butt at the same time made turned Trevor on more than ever. The fact that Michael was fucking Gavin's Nikes at the same time only made it better. Trevor was pounding Michael's ass, Michael's moans a result of the furious pounding and humping his friend's sneakers, inhaling the combined scent of Trevor's cum and Gavin's feet.

 

When he first discovered Trevor fucking his Vans sneakers, Michael was curious. Watching his boyfriend furiously hump his sneakers gave Michael one of the biggest erections he had ever had. He walked away, thinking until he got to the lounge room and he saw his Nikes, which he'd kicked off earlier. 

 

"I wonder what it's like," Michael mused, walking over and picking up his sneakers. For some reason, the scent of his own feet coming from the sneakers, almost made Michael go mad with lust. With Trevor distracted, Michael went into the spare room. Once he closed the door, he held his shoes up in front of his face, examining them. It wasn't long before Michael tentatively licked the black leather. The taste seemed to ignite something in him. Michael quickly shed his clothes, his thick 8.5 inch dick completely erect. He walked over to the bed, putting one of the sneakers down on the bed. He got on the bed, wrapped a hand around his dick and angled it so it was right above his shoe. Without hesitation, he slid it into the sneaker, his dick so big that it hit the toe of the shoe. The feel of his soft, still warm, well worn Nikes on his dick was almost enough to make him cum instantly. Michael restrained himself, slowly fucking his shoe and inhaling the scent of his own sweat from the other shoe. He looked down and seeing the toe of the shoe bulge out with every thrust was enough to tip Michael over the edge, filling his sneaker with the first of many loads. 

 

"God babe! No matter how much I fuck you, your ass stays so goddamn tight. You feel so fucking good around my dick!" Trevor moaned, bringing Michael back to the present.

 

"You love my big, fat ass don't you Trev?" he asked, looking back at his lover, a smirk on his face. Trevor replied by smacking the ass in question and thrusting hard enough to make his balls hit Michael's. Michael groaned into Gavin's shoe as he went back to making out with it. 

 

"My Nikes are softer to fuck. Gavin must not have worn these much," Michael thought to himself. Trevor happened to be looking at Michael as he had this thought. He took Gavin's sneakers from Michael, making him moan as his throbbing dick slid out of the shoe. He groaned as he felt the familiar silky softness of his Nike Airmaxes on his dick. Trevor held the other one out to Michael who promptly took it and began a routine that was intimately familiar to him. He licked every inch of his well used sneaker, catching hints of the combined scent of his feet and his cum. Trevor's eyes widened as he saw Michael instantly start licking and making out with his sneaker.

 

"He's done this before. No wonder me being into shoes didn't bother him," Trevor thought. Little did he he know that he was the catalyst for Michael's sneaker fetish awakening. Trevor watched Michael go to town on his shoes for a bit, squeezing Michael's bubble butt as he fucked it. Trevor looked around, until his eyes landed on Gavin's Nikes. He picked up the one Michael had been sniffing and kissed it softly before furiously making out with the navy  blue sneaker. With every thrust into Michael's tight ass, Trevor felt his climax get closer. He kneaded Michael's plush cheeks as he inhaled the scents from Gavin's shoe. Michael could hear Trevor moaning into Gavin's sneaker as his climax got closer. He also noticed the increased pace of his horse hung boyfriend's thrusts into his stretched out hole. 

 

"God babe, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill your luscious ass to the brim with my load," Trevor groaned. Michael clenched his cheeks in anticipation, fucking his Nikes the whole time. He could feel an orgasm approaching as well, but it would only be the first of many for the both of them. Trevor and Michael were infamous for their marathon sex sessions. Alfredo and Gavin were frequent guests, Trevor and Michael teaming up to double penetrate Gavin's perfect, plump cheeks while Alfredo fucked Gavin's angelic mouth with his huge 10 inch dick while he rubbed Gavin's large 9.5 inch dick with his soft well worn black Nikes, effectively giving him a shoejob. Gavin loved every minute of it, having been the one to suggest it. He even got to see Alfredo fuck Trevor's rarely used ass. There were even times when the three of them gang banged Michael. Sometimes, Alfredo bottomed for Michael while Trevor fucked Gavin.

 

Once, Trevor even let Gavin fuck him. It was the best experience Gavin had in his memory. For someone so slender, Trevor had a surprisingly big ass, to say nothing of his huge dick. Trevor's ass was a work of art, perfectly round and plump, like it was made to be fucked. Trevor noticed that Gavin was wearing his Nikes, so he pushed Gavin onto his bed. Trevor looked at the young Brit on his bed, feeling his dick get harder in his jockstrap. Gavin saw Trevor, wearing only a black jockstrap and his white Adidas sneakers, bulge growing visibly, look at his feet. Gavin lifted his slender legs, revealing that the lycra shorts he was wearing were assless. His ass was perfectly framed by the lycra, plush cheeks looking incredibly enticing. What had Trevor's attention though, were the sneakers on Gavin's feet, which were holding Gavin's bare feet. 

 

"You like these shoes Trevor? You wanna kiss them?" Gavin asked, lifting one of his feet so it was in front of Trevor's face. Trevor moved to grab it, but Gavin pulled his foot back, shaking it from side to side like he was saying not yet. Gavin's other foot slowly slid up Trevor's leg, until it reached his hip. Gavin caressed Trevor's plump ass with his shoe, very softly nudging it, just to see it jiggle before moving to Trevor's rapidly swelling crotch, his jockstrap barely holding his large erection. 

 

"You hard for me baby? These shoes get that huge dick hard? If you're good, I'll let you have your way with them. Would you like that?" Gavin asked, rubbing his sneaker clad foot on Trevor's bulge, pushing slightly, making Trevor groan. 

 

"Yeah Gavvy, I'll be good for you," Trevor moaned as Gavin pulled his foot away from Trevor's crotch. Gavin got up from the bed and walked over to Trevor, who looked at him with lust filled brown eyes. Gavin kissed him, hands making their way to Trevor's ass. Gavin squeezed and kneaded the plush flesh as he fucked Trevor's mouth with his tongue. Trevor was moaning into Gavin's mouth the entire time. Eventually, Gavin decided to up his game, slipping a finger into Trevor's rarely used hole. Trevor twitched at the intrusion and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him in close, moaning as Gavin's hairy chest rubbed against his hairless chest. Gavin pulled back slightly.

 

"Play with my ass if you want baby," Gavin said before resuming the kiss. Trevor lowered his hands to cup Gavin's perfectly smooth bubble butt. He squeezed the cheeks briefly before sliding two fingers into Gavin's well used hole. Gavin jolted as he felt Trevor's fingers enter him. Gavin countered by slipping two more fingers into Trevor's hole, stretching it for his dick. Trevor groaned loudly as Gavin's fingers opened him up. He slapped Gavin's ass with the hand not fingering his hole and reached down to Gavin's crotch. Trevor squeezed the large bulge he found there, feeling a zipper running down the front of his crotch. Gavin moaned, pulling his fingers out of Trevor's ass and turning him around and pushing him onto the same bed he had been pushed onto. He grabbed Trevor's feet and brought the Adidas clad feet up to his face. He ran his tongue over the white fabric, feeling the warmth of Trevor's feet inside his shoes. Gavin could feel Trevor flexing his toes which only made him harder. He licked the black rubber soles, catching hints of the smell of Trevor's feet. Gavin reached down to the zipper on his groin and lowered it, reaching in and pulling his dick out. He stepped forward until his dick was poking Trevor's ass, so he angled his dick so it was in between the soft, plush cheeks. Gavin began hotdogging Trevor while furiously making out with Trevor's shoes while Trevor watched, idly massaging his immense bulge. Gavin stopped his ministrations on Trevor's shoes.

 

"Look at you lying there. All hard for me and my Nikes. That big, luscious ass of yours all exposed in that jock, easy for me to fuck," Gavin said, smirking. 

 

"My ass is yours tonight Gav," Trevor said. They looked into each other's eyes. It went unspoken that Gavin could fuck Trevor tonight, but it would not be a recurring thing. Gavin didn't mind. He was versatile, but he preferred being fucked. He had a lot of practice, being Michael's fuck toy. The day Trevor caught him fucking Michael's Vans, Michael knew what Gavin was doing. In fact, he had given them to Gavin when he got his Nikes. He wore them sometimes when he hung out at Gavin's place to keep his scent in them, which Gavin loved. This is something Gavin kept from Trevor, being madly in love with both him and Michael. Back in the present, he grabbed the bottle of lube that Trevor was holding out to him. He squirted some onto his fingers which he then used to apply the lube to Trevor's hole. Gavin squirted some more onto his hand, which he promptly smeared all over his thick, throbbing dick. Having stretched Trevor already, he placed the tip on Trevor's hole.

 

"Ready love? Ready for me to wreck your gorgeous ass?" Gavin asked. Trevor simply nodded. Gavin thrust into Trevor all at once, making him moan loudly at the sudden intrusion. Gavin stayed still, letting Trevor get used to his size. After a few minutes, he began thrusting slowly, leaning down so he could lock lips with his insanely gorgeous lover. He stood up again, leaving Trevor lying there breathless as Gavin fucked him. He looked around, until his eyes landed on Trevor's Vans by the bed. He picked them up, never slowing the pace of his thrusts into Trevor. As he examined the Vans in his hands he noticed stains on the black canvas that matched the cum stains he himself had left on Michael's Vans. 

 

"Been using these as sex toys I see,' Gavin said, holding one up to his nose, inhaling the heavenly scent of Trevor's cum mixed with the smell of sweat, telling Gavin that he still wore them occasionally. Trevor moaned when he saw Gavin sniffing his cum stained Vans. He jolted as he felt Gavin move the pouch of his jock aside to finally free his dick from its cloth prison. He jolted again when he felt the familiar sensation of his Vans on his dick. He opened his eyes to see that Gavin had slid his dick into one of his Vans, the other lying on the bed next to him. Trevor could feel Gavin's hands on his Adidas again, so he looked up to see Gavin untying the laces on the shoes. Gavin groaned as he slipped the sneakers off Trevor's feet, exposing Trevor's flawless, smooth feet. The smell from the sneaker in his hand called to him so he slid his nose into it. Gavin got the full scent that he had been catching hints of when he was worshipping the white Adidas sneakers and it turned him on even more, to the point that his thrusts into Trevor's ass were a blur. Gavin was in heaven, his dick surrounded by the warmth of Trevor's tight hole, his big nose in Trevor's shoe. The sounds Trevor was making as Gavin pounded him were virtually pornographic, his gorgeous brown eyes filled with lust. Gavin put the sneaker down as he grabbed Trevor's foot. 

 

"I've always wanted to do this," Gavin said, before running his tongue all over Trevor's bare sole, even sucking on his toes. Trevor moaned as he watched Gavin lick his foot. Gavin could feel his climax building with every thrust, so he put one of his feet next to Trevor, in order to give himself more leverage. Trevor noticed pretty much instantly, and reached for the sneaker clad foot. The moment Trevor grabbed the foot next to him, Gavin came inside Trevor, filling his ass with his load. Gavin stood still, panting.

 

"God damn Trevor. Your ass is even better than I imagined," Gavin said, slowly pulling out of Trevor's hole. He watched his own jizz slowly leak out of the well fucked hole, moaning at the sight. Trevor still had Gavin's Nike clad foot in his hand. Gavin saw that Trevor's dick was still rock hard in his Vans sneaker. He grabbed it and slid it off Trevor's dick, staring at the huge dick that was hanging freely between Trevor's slender legs. Gavin flipped Trevor over so he was lying on his back, his hole still leaking semen, which both of them ignored. 

 

"I think you've earned a reward for being such a good boy. I'll ride that huge dick of yours while you get to do whatever you want with my Nikes," Gavin said, getting on the bed until he was straddling Trevor's hips. Trevor groaned as he felt Gavin's plush cheeks on his throbbing dick. 

 

"I'll be good Gavvy. Please, let me have my way with those sexy ass Nikes," Trevor moaned. Gavin nodded and moved so that his feet were within easy reach of Trevor's hands. Trevor wasted no time in grabbing the nearest sneaker and undoing the red laces. He slid the sneaker off, revealing the most beautiful foot he had ever seen. Feet didn't turn Trevor on, but he could still see the beauty in Gavin's bare, wait. His bare foot? Gavin must have planned his from the beginning, knowing that a stronger scent turned Trevor on even more. Trevor grabbed Gavin's foot and looked at it briefly before kissing the sole and briefly sucking on Gavin's toes. Trevor felt himself get turned on even more as he made out with Gavin's foot. Gavin was enjoying the feel of Trevor's tongue on his foot, all while he was grinding his ass on Trevor's huge erection. Trevor moaned as he watched Gavin rub his bare bubble butt against his dick. Gavin reached under himself to grab Trevor's dick, guiding it into his tight hole. Trevor dropped Gavin's foot as he groaned at the feeling of Gavin's tight hole squeezing his thick erection. 

 

"God Trev! Your dick is so damn big! Here, have a go at this," Gavin said, holding his now empty sneaker out to Trevor. Trevor, who was busily unlacing the other sneaker grabbed it with his teeth, biting into the sneaker, muffling his moaning as Gavin lowered himself onto Trevor's dick. Gavin started to bounce on Trevor's dick while he watched Trevor bite into his shoe while he unlaced the other one and jammed his nose into it, inhaling the fresh scent of Gavin's feet. Trevor would swear that he could smell the faintest hint of cum in the sneaker he was sniffing. As if he read his mind, Gavin opened his mouth to speak.

 

"God! You look so hot like this. You know what? I think that shoe you have your nose in is the one I saw Michael fucking. He said it was only fair once he saw me fucking his Nike Airmaxes. You know, the ones he wears all the time?" Gavin said. Trevor, having a huge crush on Michael at the time, felt his dick throb in Gavin's hole as he imagined Michael fucking Gavin's sexy Nikes until he filled the sneaker with his load. That thought was enough to send him over the edge, filling Gavin's ass with his cum. Gavin groaned as he took his shoe from Trevor and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He could still feel Trevor's dick pumping cum into his hole, to the point that it was leaking out around Trevor's huge dick. Trevor grabbed Gavin's slender hips and gently lifted him off his softening dick, groaning in unison with his lover at the loss of feeling. They didn't stop kissing though, Trevor's hands finding their way to Gavin's plump ass, kneading and squeezing the plush flesh. Gavin moaned as he felt his ass being squeezed.

 

"You really love my ass, don't you Trev? Or do you like my shoes better?" Gavin asked.

 

"That's a no brainer Gavvy. Your shoes are sexy as all hell, but they aren't you. Your ass is positively divine, not to mention that fat dick of yours," Trevor replied, kissing Gavin softly. He felt himself falling in love with the Brit. He still had feelings for Michael. How would things work out? Eventually, Trevor told Michael how he felt about him. Michael kissed him, with full knowledge that Gavin and Trevor were dating. It was Michael who suggested expanding the couple to become a throuple. He went into it knowing about the sneaker fetish that Gavin and Trevor shared. He even experimented a couple of times with his own Nikes, the very same ones that he'd caught Gavin fucking and he enjoyed it, but decided to wait until Trevor told him. It was a few months until Trevor worked up the courage which led to the the events of the present. Trevor was resting, his dick still in Michael's ass when he heard the front door open.

 

"Hear that Mikey? Gavvy's home. Maybe he'll let you suck his dick while I fuck him. Or maybe I'll make you watch while I ride him while I have my way with your Nikes," Trevor said, smacking Michael's ass, causing him to moan. Gavin heard the moan, smirking to himself as he felt his dick harden in his shorts. He walked into the bedroom and saw Trevor, dick fully inside Michael with his Nikes, Trevor's Vans and white Adidas and his own Nikes all over the bed.

 

"Have some fun did we?" Gavin asked, walking over to Trevor. He grabbed Trevor and pulled him up and kissed him as he ground his crotch into Trevor's naked ass. Trevor groaned and slid his tongue into Gavin's mouth while he squeezed Michael's ass. He undid Gavin's shorts, cupping the big bulge he found in the red jockstrap Gavin was wearing. Trevor felt Gavin squeeze his ass while he stroked Gavin's bulge. 

 

"Welcome home baby," Trevor said, pulling back to look into Gavin's lust filled brown eyes. Gavin spanked Trevor's ass and slowly pulled him backwards until his dick slid out of Michael's ass. Gavin watched as Trevor's cum started to leak out of the stretched hole. 

 

"Hey Gavvy? Wanna fuck me while Michael watches?" Trevor asked, knowing the answer already.

 

"You know I do! Grab Michael's Nikes, your Adidas and my Nikes," Gavin said, kissing Trevor, who quickly gathered the requested sneakers and walked over to where Gavin was standing. He put them down next to Gavin.

 

"Flip Michael over. We'll tie him to the bed while we fuck next to him. Oooh, let's tie my Converse onto his face," Gavin said, looking down to his grey Converse high top sneakers. 

 

"Like we did when we gang banged Matt Bragg?" Trevor asked. Gavin nodded.

 

"Bingo. Never would have thought he'd be so kinky. I mean, I did catch him fucking Alfredo's Nikes, which should have been a clue," Gavin replied, idly stroking Trevor's soft dick. Trevor twitched as Gavin stroked his sensitive shaft, moaning as he felt it get harder. 

 

"He was the one who wanted to be fucked while he had a shoe tied over his nose. He even begged us to DP him. I mean, we did, but he didn't walk right for days afterward," Trevor said, remembering Matt's moans, muffled by one of his white Adidas shoes, as he came all over Gavin's Nikes. Gavin had stopped stroking Trevor's now semi-erect dick, choosing to cup Trevor's plump ass cheek, squeezing it softly. 

 

"We'd better tie up our boi before we get too carried away," Gavin said, slapping the plush flesh beneath his hand. Trevor moaned before heading over to their box of toys. He found the rope after sifting through various dildos and vibrators. He even found Michael's Vans sneakers and grabbed them as well. He walked over to the bed, where Michael hadn't moved, cum still leaking from his hole. Trevor put the sneakers and rope on the bedside table, so he had both  hands free to flip Michael over onto his back. He quickly tied Michael's hands to rings attached to the headboard and moved down to Michael's feet. He looked at the feet in front of him, remembering all the times those flawless soles have caressed his shaft. He tied Michael's legs to the bedposts so he was lying flat in a star shape. Trevor grabbed Michael's nuts and squeezed softly, bringing Michael out of his post sex euphoria. He looked at Gavin, noting the bulging jockstrap and saw the sneakers around him. 

 

"What's going on guys?" Michael asked. 

 

"I'm going to fuck Trevor's big, beautiful ass while he fucks my Nikes and yours. You're going to watch, but you're going to have one of these," Gavin paused, lifting one of his Converse clad feet to show Michael "tied onto your face with one of Trevor's Adidas on your dick for you to cum into," Gavin said. Michael's eyes widened and he moaned, his dick growing again. Gavin noticed and smirked. He put his raised foot on Michael's now fully erect dick, rubbing the rubber sole of his shoe on Michael's shaft, causing Michael to moan so seductively, Gavin nearly gave in and fucked Michael, but he managed to restrain himself. He untied the laces of his shoe, pulled it off to reveal a bare foot. Gavin held his shoe up, examining it. He looked at the cum stains one the grey fabric, smiling at the memories. He'd caught Matt Bragg fucking them once, and as payback, Gavin had fucked him, filling his amazingly tight hole with his load. The only person who had a better ass was Trevor, though Michael's was a close second. Gavin looked at Michael, who was looking up at him, lust filling his brown eyes, and licked his shoe, before slipping his big nose inside the shoe, inhaling some of scent. 

 

"Ooh, my feet smell so good. You'll enjoy this boi," Gavin said, leaning down to tie his Converse sneaker onto Michael's face. Michael inhaled, and his eyes widened. He quickly began sniffing, letting the scent of Gavin's feet flow into his nose. Gavin grabbed Michael's dick, growing hard again and stroked it softly as he reached for one of Trevor's white Adidas. He slid it onto Michael's now fully hard 8.5 inch dick, laughing softly as he moaned into the Converse shoe on his face. Trevor, seeing that Michael was all set, let go of Michael's balls and proceeded to grab Gavin's plump ass and squeezed the ample flesh before reaching for Gavin's dick. Gavin spun around and pulled Trevor in close, kissing him while squeezing the man's ass with one hand. The other hand was going for Trevor's hole. He slid one of his long, slender fingers into Trevor's tight passage, causing the horse-hung twink to moan into the Brit's mouth. Gavin added a second finger, then a third, all to get Trevor ready for his dick, which was hard enough to pound nails. He pushed Trevor onto the nearby couch, throwing Michael's Nikes onto the couch along with his own Nikes. Trevor quickly grabbed Michael's sneaker and jammed his nose into it while he slid his monster dick into one of Gavin's Nikes. Gavin reached down and squeezed the shoe on Trevor's dick, which in turn caused the soft fabric interior of the sneaker to form a sort of fleshlight like tunnel. With his other hand, he smeared lube all over his rock hard 9.5 inch dick, to ready himself for Trevor's tight hole. When his dick was lubed up, he rubbed it against Trevor's plush asscheeks, before shoving his dick completely into Trevor until his balls smacked against his lover's ass.

 

 

 


End file.
